


An Overdue Vacation

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	An Overdue Vacation

Black Hat was ready for a vacation. Ever since 5.0.5 and Demencia were created by Flug the two of them never saw each other as much as they used to. Demencia was created to make it easier for Black Hat to not constantly have to leave the manor to deal with calls for hero extermination,and have someone who would always do what he wanted no questions asked. But Demencia just makes things harder for Flug instead. Black Hat was hoping to close the business for a few days and any villain that needed anything could just suck it up and wait. Flug was putting the finishing touches on a cryochamber for Demencia so she could be frozen for a few days while the two of them could enjoy themselves for a bit. They both decided to stay in an ocean resort just on the coast of the island. They left 5.0.5 in charge to just keep things clean while they were gone. The both of them could finally take a small vacation that was long overdue together without having to deal with idiots constantly.


End file.
